


Hometown Pride

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Angst, Hipsters, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Toronto, the 6ix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Destiel found poetry made by collecting song lyrics, putting them through a translator, and pasting them together. I'd really love feedback on this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Original poem (English)

Maybe I've been always destined to end up in this place  
I want your high love and emotion endlessly  
I don't mean to come off selfish, but I want it all  
Car rides made me feel like I was losing it  
And we will leave the empty chairs to those who say we can't sit there  
Always felt like my vision been bigger than the bigger picture  
We're fine all by ourselves  
I'm addicted to a life that's so empty and so cold

Find table space to say your social graces,   
Guess I just had to pretend that year.


	2. Translated Poem (English)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same poetry text, which has been put through a translator and converted into different languages before back to English. 
> 
> English > German > Icelandic > Ukrainian >French > English

I can be at the end of this particular place  
I want to love and emotions without causing still high  
I'm not selfish, but I want it all  
Car trips made me feel like losing  
And we will not leave empty chairs and say I cannot stay there  
Ever feel that my vision was more common image  
We order only  
I'm addicted to life so empty and cold

Find table space to say their behavior,  
I think I should have done so well this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics list:
> 
> Wild Things by Alessia Cara   
> Prisoner by The Weeknd ft Lana Del Rey  
> Hold On We're Going Home by Drake  
> How About Now by Drake


End file.
